


Drabbles en musique

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des drabbles de 300 mots à partir d'une chanson.<br/>Défi de la Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rêve bleu -Rusame

**Ce rêve bleu**

**Amerika (Alfred)/Russia (Ivan)**

**Musique : Ce rêve bleu du film Aladin.**

« Je vais ouvrir tes yeux… »  
Gagné.  
Ivan râla de cette interruption nocturne causée par son amant occasionnel et mauvais chanteur.  
« … Aux délices et aux merveilles…  
\- Kol, kol, kol.  
\- … de ce voyage en plein ciel… »  
Même quand il dormait, Amerika était un gosse pourri gâté et insolent.  
«... au pays du rêve bleu… »  
Ivan protégea ses oreilles avec ses mains avant qu’Amerika ne beugle dans son sommeil.  
« Ce rêve bleu !  
\- Kol, kol… La ferme ! »  
Ivan attrapa Alfred par le col du pyjama orné d’un Mickey pour le secouer. Qu’il détestait affreusement le capitalisme américain en ce moment même !  
Heureusement, il n’avait pas droit cette nuit à « Il en faut peu pour être heureux », parce que sinon il aurait causé un incident diplomatique très regrettable.  
« Ne me réveille pas, dude !  
\- Tu as commencé avec tes chansons niaises !  
\- Pardon.  
\- Kol, kol, kol. Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner sur-le-champ… »  
Ivan apprécia la rougeur qui s’empara des joues d’Alfred quand il lui désigna ses parties intimes.  
« … il faut passer aux jouets pour adulte, chaton.  
\- Pas question. J’ai sommeil.  
\- Je vais te foutre à la porte et arrêter net nos coucheries.  
\- Quoi ? »  
Alfred pâlit à vue d’œil.  
« Ce n’est pas comme si je comptais à tes yeux… »  
Amerika avait sorti son regard de tueur. Bien. Ce serait plus facile de l’éjecter de son lit.  
Brusquement, Alfred se pendit à son cou et l’embrassa. Bien aussi. Ivan s’enhardit et l’étendit sur le matelas. Ses mains parcoururent sauvagement ce corps qu’il désirait à nouveau sans le comprendre. Gêné et triste, le blond détourna la tête quand Ivan constata son absence d’érection.  
« Je n’aurais pas dû te menacer », concéda Ivan, ému.


	2. Chasseurs de fantômes -Multicouples

**Chasseurs de fantômes**

**Multicouples**

**Chanson : ghostbusters**

« Putain de merde ! Une connerie m’a frôlé les fesses ! »  
Partir à la chasse aux fantômes avec Lovino Vargas, une brillante idée. Exaspéré, Arthur progressa lentement dans l’appartement hanté d’un riche hôtel de Paris au côté d’Alfred.  
« Ne fais pas ta chochotte, dude ! »  
Arthur se demanda pourquoi les fantômes ne s’étaient pas manifestés avec tout le boucan de ces deux idiots. Lovino avait rasé un mur. Pas de quoi s’inquiéter.  
Un petit cri, derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers le quatrième membre de leur équipe : Matt.  
« On m’a touché… »  
Arthur sentit une main pelotonner ses fesses et la chassa d’un mouvement de bras. La brève sensation glacée l’avertit d’une présence cachée.  
« Éloignez-vous des murs ! »  
Les lumières se mirent à clignoter. Un beau jeune homme évanescent, assis dans un fauteuil, les surprit, car rares étaient les fantômes d’apparence humaine.  
« Le génialissime Gilbert va vous flanquer la frousse de votre vie ! C’est dommage, je me taperais bien le blondinet tout mignon. Ses cris chanteraient mes louanges d’amant exceptionnel pendant que je le pilonnerai de toutes mes forces. »  
Ricanements sinistres.  
Quand des doigts froids frôlèrent la lisière de son pantalon, Arthur se serra instinctivement contre ses partenaires de chasse.  
« Le petit blond me plaît beaucoup. »  
Deux fantômes.  
Lovino hurla des insanités.  
« Je veux celui-là ! »  
Au moins trois.  
« Personne ne veut de moi, se plaint Alfred.  
\- Pas étonnant », répliqua malicieusement Arthur.  
Arthur se figea quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme intangible aux cheveux attachés.  
« M’aurais-tu oublié, mon petit lapin ? »  
Bloody hell, son ex et ses deux meilleurs amis. Déjà capables du pire de leur vivant !  
« On se casse, hurla Arthur. Ce sont des esprits frappeurs ! »


	3. Dragon Age - FrUk

Perché dans son arbre, Arthur arma son arc quand il entendit du bruit sur le chemin.  
Avec de la chance, il s’agirait d’un dragon à occire.  
Dépité, Arthur abaissa son arme quand ce foutu barde aux cheveux blonds et à la tunique bleue effectua quelques pas dansants sur quelques notes de harpe.  
Avec Francis dans les parages, sa journée se révèlerait totalement infructueuse, car on le repérait à des kilomètres à la ronde. La fortune fit qu’il portait des vêtements cette fois-ci.  
« Dégage !, hurla Arthur.  
\- Bonjour ! Mon petit lapin !  
\- I’m not your bloody rabbit ! »  
Le barde s’approcha de lui et se planta sous son arbre. Si Arthur ne savait pas nager, Francis ne montait pas aux branches.  
« On pourrait chasser le dragon ensemble.  
\- Tous les dragons de la région se barrent en entendant tes sonnets complètement discordants.  
\- Arthur, tu me blesses. Sur le carnet des victoires, je suis le meilleur pourfendeur de dragons…  
\- En équipe, you stupid frog !  
\- Douterais-tu de mes capacités ! Je reste avec toi aujourd’hui. »  
Force fût de constater que la grenouille savait se taire, attirer les dragons avec sa harpe jusqu’à lui et les hypnotiser le temps que son partenaire de chasse le zigouille.  
Boudeur et d’humeur maussade, Arthur enregistra leur victoire au bar le plus proche.  
« C’était d’un ennui, soupira Arthur.  
\- Il y a toujours la possibilité que je fasse une fausse note… »  
Francis se pencha ensuite à son oreille.  
« …Je peux aussi jouer des mélodies terriblement érotiques avec ton corps pour faire passer ta mauvaise humeur. »  
Arthur rougit comme une jouvencelle à la pensée des mains expertes du barde sur les parties les plus érogènes de son corps.  
Francis était plus renommé pour ses écarts de conduite que pour ses compétences guerrières.


	4. Elle m'a aimée - Nyo FrUK

**Amour**

**NyoFrUk**

**Chanson inspiratrice : Elle m'a aimé de Kendji Girac**

Elle m’a aimée.  
Lisa Kirkland se remémorait son idylle avec sa voisine territoriale Marianne Bonnefoy.  
Leur relation passionnelle lui avait paru magnifique. Bien que les moments difficiles se fussent accumulés au fil des années, Lisa ne s’était pas méfiée que les sentiments de Marianne s’épuiseraient à coups de politiques déloyales, de rivalités exacerbées et de guerres impitoyables.  
Elle m’a aimée de tout son amour, de tout son cœur.  
Lisa se souvenait de ses mains expertes sur son corps, de sa bouche aux mille saveurs épicées, de ses gémissements lascifs et de la courbure délicieuse de ses reins. Son bas-ventre s’enflamma en se remémorant la première fois que Marianne avait posé ses lèvres et sa langue sur sa féminité humide d’excitation. Quel plaisir des sens de sentir sa mal-aimée dessiner chaque contour de son intimité avant de la pénétrer d’un muscle aventureux et taquin. Son regard bleu océan, au-dessus du creux de son ventre, illuminé de concupiscence, la hanterait aussi longtemps que les sensations et les émotions intenses qu’elle provoquait.  
La guerre de Cent Ans les avait usées toutes les deux, les guerres d’influence les avaient élimées et la conquête du Nouveau Monde avait sonné le glas de leur amour.  
Lisa se perdit dans les lueurs ambrées de son alcool fort.  
Je ne lui ai causé que du chagrin, elle qui ne rêvait que d’amour, j’avais son cœur entre les mains.  
Si elle n’avait pas brisé leur famille culturelle en pleine construction, elles feraient l’amour en silence pour ne pas réveiller leurs filles.  
Lisa avait pris sous son aile politique et Amélia et Marguerite, ne laissant que des miettes de bonheur familial à sa pire rivale.  
La France ne rencontrait pas impunément des colonies britanniques, car elle aurait pu réveiller chez elles des velléités d’indépendance.  
Triste sort.  
Elles m’ont aimée.  
Lisa avala cul sec son verre.


End file.
